The Morning After
by Sam-Sue10
Summary: The three oldest Tracy brothers prove to be quite troublesome the morning after a night out. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **We don't own the Thunderbirds, International Rescue, or the Tracys.

**A/N:** This story is based on a guys' night out and well, Angel-Sue76 and I just couldn't resist in writing a Tracy story, pre-IR. And to the three guys responsible for giving us such great material…Thanks! Angel-Sue76 and Sam1

**The Morning After**

"I want to know exactly what you three were up to last night." Not bothering to hide the smirk, Jeff rested his chin on his hands and stared at his three oldest sons.

"G'head an' tell 'em, Scott," Virgil muttered from the couch. His hand covered his eyes in a desperate attempt to block the light from skewering his brain.

Scott tried to sit upright and focus on his father's faces. _"I've heard of two-faced but this is ridiculous."_ His thoughts caused him to chuckle much to his family's confusion.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with us, Scott?" Jeff asked sternly.

"Uhhnn, quiet." The curled up figure of his third born son shifted a bit. His normally immaculate appearance was rather rumpled and unkempt. "M'head hurts."

"You have nobody to blame but yourself for that, John Glenn Tracy." Jeff's retort was fast and not a bit quiet.

Eyes squinted, John made to sit up. "Ow ow ow," he whimpered. "My ass."

Jeff's eyebrows rose up to his hairline as he snapped, "Watch your language, young man."

"Good thing it was already cracked," Scott commented.

"Ha ha." Rubbing his decidedly bruised butt, he lowered himself back to his previous curled up position. "Since going out was your idea, why don't you explain, Scott?"

"It was not," retorted Scott, shaking his head and instantly regretting it as everything started to spin.

"So was, you said, go out and have one drink, that's all," mumbled Virgil, longing for his bed. Why did this have to be happening right now? Couldn't their father wait until tonight to lecture them?

"Clearly there was more than one drink," said Jeff, turning his attention to the obvious ring leader. "So Scott, what exactly did happen last night?"

Putting on his most charming smile, Scott shifted his gaze to his father. "We went out."

"And?" His prompt was none too subtle.

"We had a drink."

"M'than that," moaned Virgil. The heels of his hands pressed against the pounding of his temples. "My head's trying to explode."

"Just how many drinks did you have? And by that I mean, how many alcoholic beverages did you have?" He'd noticed John starting to speak up and knew that he had to clarify before this particular smart ass son would twist things around. _"Lucy, just why is it that all of our sons had to have that particular gift? Yet, John is the worst?"_

"Too many," admitted Scott, unsure of how many they actually had.

"Lost count after the fifth," added Virgil, knowing there was definitely more.

"Was that before or after, John fell off the bar stool?" asked Scott, trying to remember what they had done.

"After. He fell right after the second one," he replied, grinning as he remembered his brother hitting the floor.

"Third and at least I didn't kick that post trying to impress a girl," retorted John, lifting his head slightly.

Virgil glared at his brother. "At least, I didn't get smacked in the face for not flirting with a girl."

Jeff eyed all of his present sons carefully before he noticed the slight bruising on Scott's right cheek. "Scott, what happened to your face?"

"I don't know. Why?"

John and Virgil snickered at their older brother's confused expression. "You didn't help matters, Virg, by agreeing with her about his preferences."

"What? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I just said he is," Virgil answered.

"He is what?" Jeff asked, confused and wishing he'd left well enough alone.

"Not attracted to women," John offered.

Scott lurched to his feet and rounded on his brothers, "YOU SAID WHAT?"

John pointed to Virgil. "I didn't say it, he did. But don't worry, Scott, I got some really good footage of his newest girlfriend, Tina." Smirking, he pulled out his phone and loaded a video of Virgil next to a taxi cab. He could clearly be heard even through the laughter of Scott and John. _"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Tina…ain't she beautiful? She loves me so much."_

"Dad, where are you going?"


End file.
